Lost paradise
by DarkMachine.XS
Summary: This has nothing to do with Bleach, this is my own created anime. Read it you'll love this to death.
1. Chapter 1

1

Demonic Persuasion

"Why lord, my family was token from me once again. I've been completely faithful to you and in return my life is treated like dirt. Well that kind of crap ends tonight," Kuroki said as he sat in his very dark room. He then lit up some candles that were on every point on a five-point star he drew with sand in the middle of his room. Then he sat in the center of the star in a praying position. "Lucifer, God of all Sins, here my call. I hand you my soul on this night in return to have my life valued to your army of hell. I ask to be spared from death and to become your tool of destruction" the air became still. "Please answer my call"! The room started to shake and a very dark and deep voice began to speak to Kuroki, "I accept your offer Kuroki Cherimoya. The Apocalypse is coming very soon, and Hell on Earth has begun. I will hand you all knowledge of a demon from the great Legion, you will fight, and kill all those on Earth who walk with a Halo over their heads. And you will obey all calls and commands of the Hell Horseman who goes by the name of Suriname. All this in exchange for your soul." The room suddenly began to shine a bright red light and Kuroki's eyes began to bleed an endless river of crimson. Then he started to scream, "Ahhh! What's happening to me"! The dark voice spoke to him again, "you are undergoing stigmata, a reenactment of the crucifixion". Kuroki screamed and kicked and squirmed as holes harshly appeared in his feet and his wrists, then blood rushed out of them rapidly. Then finally, a hole harshly and painfully made its way through Kuroki's chest and he screamed as loud as he could and triple six insignia appeared in the palm of his right hand. His room quickly turned back to normal. Kuroki breathed heavily gasping for air started to smirk, "you can't have me now God, never. I'll make you pay what you've done to my life. I promise".

The next day, Kuroki went to his high school after not being there for three months since his other foster parents died. He walked through the hallways will stares and friendly welcome backs from fellow students. Kuroki finally made it into his first period classroom, English, but he was late. As he walked in everyone stared at him in amazement. His teacher, Mr. Yuragachi, sat at a desk near the classroom door and greeted Kuroki. "Kuroki it is so nice to see you back in my class, late as usual".

"Thank you Mr. Yuragachi", Kuroki said and looked over at a desk that was by the windows. "It looks like you saved my desk for me as well. Thank you". Kuroki sat in the seat and then pulled out his thick history book. "All right everyone would you all turn to page 684 of your textbooks". Kuroki gleefully listened to the instructions of the teacher and started to read. Then his mind started to drift, "I feel like a new person, as if I'm immortal", he turned the page of his book. "This feels great, but I have to test myself out with a some victims and I think I know what I have to do". The day went along in the same routine for 5 periods then it was finally time for Kuroki's two-hour lunch break. He decided to leave campus and go into a sushi restaurant. Kuroki entered the restaurant and noticed that many people had halos over their heads. "This is a perfect place to kill" Kuroki thought to himself. Then Kuroki saw Sasune, his girlfriend, sitting at a table waving at him and also saw the halo over her head and made his way to her. Kuroki quickly sat in front of her.

"Hey Kuroki. I heard you finally went to school. It's about time" Sasune moved in for a kiss but Kuroki quickly moved his hand in front of her face.

"Sasune we need to talk, but first tell me about your day" Kuroki said and Sasune started to speak. Kuroki ignored her and looked over her shoulder and noticed a police officer arguing with his wife. "If I have the abilities of a demon, then maybe I can control the thoughts of this man since his angry, the weakest time of a human's soul is when they're angry" Kuroki thought to himself. He finally made eye contact with the policeman and their eyes stayed locked to each other then Kuroki transferred his thoughts to the policeman. "You don't have to take that from her or anybody for that matter. You are better and no one in here deserves to live including you. I want you to pull out your gun as soon as I leave this place and kill everyone here including yourself, understand me"?

The police officer transmitted back, "I understand". Kuroki quickly broke his attention back to Sasune and the police officer continued to argue with his wife.

Kuroki suddenly covered Sasune's mouth with his hand, "enough Sasune, I'm just tired of your constant talking. I'm basically tired of you period'.

"What do you mean Kuro," Sasune asked Kuroki with a sorrowfully. "I mean it's over between me and you and I mean it this time", Kuroki walked away and left out of the restaurant silently.

Sasune started to break into tears, "no Kura please don't leave!" she yelled. "I love you". Sasune put her head down on the table and cried even more.

Then the police officer suddenly snapped and pulled out his gun, "I'm sick of you why don't you just drop dead!" the officer yelled then shot his wife 6 times. Everyone in the restaurant screamed at the sight of her blood splattered everywhere and tried to run towards the exit door but the officer quickly shot every single person that moved. In a matter of seconds everyone in the restaurant was dead except Sasune. The officer looked at Sasune as she sobbed at her table then pointed his gun at her, "No one will be sparred, not even myself" the officer said then shot Sasune in the neck. Sasune fell almost lifelessly to the ground as blood gushed from her neck. The officer then pointed the gun to his head, "it's over for me now" he said but he suddenly noticed that Sasune's wound had healed. He slowly walked over to her body and Sasune started to laugh. Then her body quickly levitated up. The officer was amazed at the sight, "how the hell are you still alive?" he asked Sasune. Sasune started to float about 2 inches off the ground and swiftly made her way over to the crazed officer.

"You were right you won't be sparred" Sasune said to him. Then she grabbed him by his neck and started to choke him, "I'll make sure hell feasts on your soul." She said then quickly snapped his neck by bending it sideways. Sasune dropped the officer's lifeless body on the ground. "Kuro, I didn't want to, but I'm going to kill you next" she said with a smirk and then laughed evilly as the lights in the restaurant shut off.

Later that night, Kuroki made it to his house and was greeted cheerfully by his foster parents. "Hi Kura, it's so nice to see that you finally went to school," his mom, Inori, said to him with a smile.

"Yeah Kuroki, I thought you were never going to snap out of that little depression of yours," his father, Chikaru, lectured.

"I realized that I couldn't stay sad all the time. I thought is was time to start a new," Kuroki snapped back.

"Well, you walked in just in time for dinner," Inori took off Kuroki's jacket and book bag for him then pulled him into the kitchen.

"Inori I'm not really hungry" Kuroki said trying to break his mothers' grip, "I have to take my finals tomorrow".

"Well all the better for you to have a nice dinner," Inori insisted.

Kuroki suddenly snatched his arm away and started making his way up the staircase by the front door, "Just save it for me, I'll be down for it later".

Inori and Chikaru watched him go up the stairs then when Kuroki was out of their sight they went into the kitchen, sat at the dinner table and ate their curry dinners silently.

In Kuroki's room, he laid on his bed in darkness. "This is great" Kuroki said to himself, "I can't feel anything except power, and complete satisfaction. I wonder what else is in store for me, now that my life has completely been changed. I wonder if that little thing I caused at the shop is on the news." Kuroki then sat up and grabbed a remote to a TV that was on a dresser in front of his bed and turned it on, then flicked the remote until the TV landed on a news channel. On the screen a reporter was in front of the restaurant that him and Sasune were at earlier: "Today a small mass murder occurred in this restaurant. A crazed police officer snapped at his wife and killed almost everyone."

"Almost everyone/" Kuroki said with a puzzling look.

"One girl amazingly made it out alive covered in blood. Sasune Yurigishi, a teen, reported that she pushed the man out of her way when I was only her and him left and he stumbled over a dead body and his neck landed on the corner of a table and broke in half".

Kuroki quickly turned off the TV and put his right hand over his eyes and laid back down. "She was supposed to die, what the hell happened, I didn't get to complete my design. Damn it!" Kuroki took a deep breath, "What am I getting worked up about, I'm suppose to be an emotionless machine." He was silent and finally fell asleep. Hours late, Kuroki woke up in the dark to a knock on his rooms' door. 'Who is it?" he asked as he sat up and got out off his bed, "You can come in the door is open." The knocks at the door continued. Kuroki walked to the door and opened it and it revealed Chikaru who punched him in the jaw. Kuroki fell on the floor and rolled until he was beside his bed. Then he pulled on the edge of the bed to get him back up and rubbed some blood off the side of his face. Chikaru walked slowly into the room and flicked the light switch next to the door and the room lights came on. Kuroki suddenly noticed a ghostly glowing pair of red horns on top of his head. "What the hell is going on? What is that on top of your head?" he asked, but Chikaru didn't answer, he just slowly crept toward him, then he lifted Kuroki by his shirt and Kuroki noticed that Chikaru's eyes were rolled to the back of his head. "I get it now, you're possessed. I guess that means I have no choice but to kill you!" Kuroki quickly flipped over Chikaru and broke his grasp. "Let's see what else I can do. How about some fire out of my mouth." Chikaru charged toward Kuroki, but he opened his mouth and it instantly spewed out flames at Chikaru that completely engulfed him. "Ahhhh!" Chikaru yelled in pain.. Then Kuroki ran up to Chikaru and grabbed his charred face. "I wonder if I can bend the force behind my punched and make them more powerful than a bullet," he said then muffed Chikaru back and cocked his fist back and swung with all of his might. The punch hit Chikaru directly in his forehead on the back of his head exploded with pieces of his brain and blood splattered all over the walls behind him and the ceiling. Then Chikaru's lifeless body fell to the floor. Kuroki lowered his arm and saw that Inori was in his doorway with blood on her, then she fainted and dropped o the hallway floor. "Inori, I am so sorry, but I have to kill you as well." Kuroki slowly started to walk toward Inori until he started to see a womanly figure step out of the shadows near her then stood over Inori. She then looked over at Kuroki and saw that it was Sasune, and then she looked back down at Inori and pulled out a knife. "Your father was suppose to kill her but his will was too strong. I guess I have to do it myself," Sasune said to Kuroki then threw the knife down at Inori's throat. Her neck started to gush out with blood as the knife went through, then her body started to shake until she was finally dead.

"Sasune, I'm surprised. I guess you've sold your soul as well, but at what expense?" Kuroki asked her.

Sasune levitated an inch off the ground and did a swift turn to face Kuroki and started to giggle, "That's all you have to say tome? I don't get an I'm sorry trying to kill you or something?.. You really are worthless, which is why I'm here to kill you, not just because you broke up with me. I bet you don't even know who the Horseman of Hell is of the proper term for your gift."

"You think I don't know anything about what's going on. I know our leader is Suramake, I know that our powers are called demonic presences, and I know that our presences have a limit of going up to six. One more thing, you going to die," Kuroki shot back with anger.

"I know you don't know that you killed a lot of future demonic presences in that restaurant. This is why we kill one by one. We stalk until we see a halo over someone's head and then kill them to deplete the Heavenly presences."

Kuroki suddenly snapped and ran toward Sasune in rage, and then he grabbed her shirt and slung her through a window behind him across the room. Sasune rolled down the roof outside of he window and crashed hard on the concrete ground. Kuroki jumped out of the broken window and as soon as his feet were about to hit the ground he stopped then levitated down softly on the ground.

"You bitch, you think I care about making mistake because I don't!" he said then charged at Sasune and kicked her in the stomach as she was trying to get up on her knees. She rolled even further away from Kuroki's house into the street. "You can't even defend yourself against me, I guess you're the worthless one" Kuroki said as he walked over to Sasune. She quickly levitated back up to a vertical position and her feet to the ground.

"You barely even hurt me, what type of soldier could you ever be?!" Sasune said then rushed toward Kuroki and when she was directly in front of him she jumped over Kuroki and landed behind him, grabbed the back of his head and smashed it into the ground repeatedly then lifted him by his long black hair. Finally, she lifted her left leg and kicked Kuroki in the left side of his head with all of her might. Kuroki flew into the garage of his house that was behind them causing a big dent, then he fell to his knees holding his head and spitting out blood.

"I loved you Kuroki, but the instant I found out you were trying to kill me, I realized you were meant to be mine and that you had to be killed for being so sloppy and careless," Sasune stared in silence then Kuroki got up with a smirk and started to laugh at Sasune's words.

"You are absolutely meaningless to me Sasune, I can't take anything you say to me to heart, not even when you said you loved me. But you know something, I have to be of some meaning to you, because the why I see it, if Suramake's is our king then I am your prince, and you will bow down to me before I kill you where you stand!" Kuroki started to run toward Sasune as fast as he could, cocked back his hand with it fully opened, then struck Sasune in the stomach with his palm and the force behind him hit her stomach afterwards and blew a hole through her. Kuroki took his hand away as blood covered it and Sasune held the bloody hole where he stomach once was then dropped to her knees. "I told you, who is the prince, and who is worthless know?" Sasune's lifeless body fell in front of him then and chilling silence filled the air, suddenly a crimson lightning bolt hit Sasune's body and burned it to dust. Kuroki looked up at a rooftop across the street and saw a tall man with, long red hair, completely black eyes, and full body tight suit that showed his body definition with red and black armor over it and a black cape attached, sitting down.

'You must be Kuroki Chiramo. I am Suramake and you have no reason to respond to anything I say. I heard your speech and I saw your little created ability. You are impressive and maybe even worthy of being the second prince of Hell. Keep up the good work and kill whomever you please, just be ready to take them on," Kuroki kneeled to Suramake, then Suramake sunk into the shadows under him, "I'll be watching you Kuroki and to make sure you live up to my expectations, I send a trainer to help your powers grow faster."

Suramake was then gone and Kuroki stood back up and breathed heavily then turned around and went into his house. Then he went up the stairs in front of the front door and then into his room at top. He looked to his left in the hallway before he went into hi room and saw Inori's lifeless body. "I've read about how to bring somebody back to life in Demonology books. I have to steal someone else's soul and put it in her body," he said to himself, "I guess I'm going to have to kill the two lovebirds next door to bring Chikaru and Inori back to life." Kuroki left the house and went over to the house next door. He kicked in the door and went up the stairs that was to the right of him. He creep slowly then when he made it the top he turned left and saw a door at the end of the hallway and went to it. Then he opened the door slowly and silently and saw a woman and a man sleeping in a bed across from the door. He then went into the room and stood in front of the bed and opened his mouth wide, and flamed burst from his mouth unto the couple. The jumped up and screamed in agony as they were completely covered in flames and soon enough they stopped yelling and moving and eventually were dead. Kuroki grabbed picked them both up and carried one under each arm to his house. He went into his room and sat them in the middle of his floor. Then he picked up Inori and sat he beside the woman and then grabbed Chikaru and sat him next to the man. Kuroki then went over to his dresser and lit a black candle then stood over the bodies and bowed his head in a praying position. "Lucifer, hear my call, allow me to bring back my lifeless loved ones. In return, I bring to you sacrifices my liege." The room turned red and Inori and Chikaru's bodies began to heal and the dead couples bodies began to fade away. Soon the bodies wee gone and Inori and Chikaru were healed completely. The room went back to normal and Kuroki went back over to his dresser and blew out the candle then went and stood over Inori's body, "I guess it wasn't your time yet, but it will be, trust me mother." He picked up Inori and held her in his arms and carried her into his parents' bedroom down the hallway and placed her on the bed once he got in there. Then he went back into his room and dragged Chikaru by his arm into his parents' bedroom and slung him lightly on top of the bed. He finally went back into his room, he laid down on his bed when he entered and turned his head to his left and remembered the window was broken. He waved his left hand at the window and within a second t he window was fixed looking brand new. He tried to go to sleep quickly but noticed he wasn't sleep, "I almost forgot that I'm basically possessed now, so that means I probably have insomnia now. What a crock."


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_ Watch Me!_

Kuroki sat on a wooden bench in front of his school wearing his black school uniform suit and a white collared shirt buttoned down from the collar under it. He was waiting for his friends, Jura, Riado, and Jokado. A few minutes later all three of them showed up.

"What's up guys?" Kuroki asked them, but all three of them looked down at him in sadness.

"You know Sasune is missing right Kura?" asked Riado.

"Are you serious? When… How did this happen?" Kuroki looked and them in a face that told discomfort, anger, and sorrow.

"The cops say it was last night, her mom said she snuck out and never came back," Jura answered looking down at the ground.

"I feel so bad now, I broke up with her yesterday, right before that incident happened to her at that restaurant. She was hurt so bad, this is my fault," Kuroki said but to his self he thought, 'They won't suspect a thing with this performance.' Kuroki bent over while still sitting down and looked at the ground and started to rock back and forth.

"It's not your fault man, apparently she was really torn and needed some alone time from everybody, I'm sure she'll be back soon," Jokado said in a comforting voice to Kuroki.

"I guess you're right, hopefully she'll be back home tonight. Come on, let's just go to class now," Kuroki stood up from the bench and grabbed his book bag from the right side of him and threw it over his shoulders and started to walk toward the entrance of the school and Jura and Jokado followed. Riado fell back and followed them slowly.

'So he's done sulking just like that. It's mighty suspicious that he was around Sasune when she was about to be killed yesterday. Something is going on and I need to know what,' Riado thought to himself.

"Hurry up your going to be late taking your slow time Riado," Kuroki said as he looked back at him and walked at the same time.

"Yeah, here I come," Riado answered then quickly caught up with Jokado, Jura, and Kuroki.

Through the day in each class up to 5th period, Kuroki acted as though Sasune had never existed. Riado noticed and became even more suspicious and Kuroki picked that up quickly.

It was finally lunchtime and Kuroki quickly made his way into the school's library and sat at a table near an exit door to the back of it. Riado followed very closely and when Kuroki sat at the table Riado tried to walk pass to keep Kuroki from knowing it was him, but Kuroki grabbed him by his left arm when e was about to go pass.

"Sit down Riado," Kuroki said with a low voice and Riado pulled up a chair and sat next to him. "I know what you're thinking about. That I'm too calm, that I must have something to do with Sasune's disappearance.

At first Riado looked at him in discomfort, but then smiled, "You're right Kura, I am contemplating that. You finally come back to school after a year and all of a sudden there are restaurant massacres and Sasune comes up missing. And by the way, how did you snap out of that depression of yours Kuroki," shot back Riado.

"I realized that life could be token for granted but only your own, use it to every advantage you can. You could say that I've awakened a new power in my soul. But let's go back to the Sasune situation, what if I did have something to do with her disappearance? What if I killed her or kidnapped her? You'd have to report me to the police wouldn't you? But what if you're wrong about me Riado, are you going to mess up our relationship over some dumb, slut chick? That makes me wonder if you liked her, you wanted her to be your woman, you deserved Sasune more than me, it was just a matter of time before I messed up. Am I right so far Riado?" Kuroki answered and asked with a smirk.

"Shut the hell up Kura!! You don't know anything damnit! But at the same time you are right about everything, I did have a crush on Sasune," Riado said as he raised his voiced a stood out of his chair and away from the table.

"It's alright Riado, Sasune is.. No was a bitch, a bitch that I killed. And now you get to join her fiery fate," Kuroki looked Riado directly in the eyes and Riado fell into a trance. "I want you to leave here, and jump from the high school clock tower. You have nothing to live for since Sasune is no longer here.  
Riado turned to his right and walked out of the exit door of the library and onto the outside campus of the school. He went directly to the huge clock tower across from the library. Kuroki followed slowly and within a matter of minutes, Riado was falling from a top window of the top of the tower and quickly landed on the ground. The impact made a sound that made it seem like all of Riado's bones had been broken. Everyone around was shocked and some screamed and mourned at the site. A teacher ran over to Riado's motionless body and checked the pulse on his neck, but felt nothing and pronounced Riado dead. Kuroki turned and walked away and left the premises of the school and headed home.

Kuroki arrived at his house an hour later. He pulled out his keys and wiggled the doorknob and noticed the door was unlocked, but thought nothing of it and opened the door. He entered and closed the door behind him, then he threw his book bag on the staircase in front of him and went into his kitchen. He knew his parents weren't home, so he sat at a chair at the kitchen table that faced the TV that was on the kitchen counter and turned the TV on with a remote that was on the table. The TV was already turned to a channel 6 breaking news report. Kuroki watched carefully as the camera in a helicopter was pointed at a big crowd surrounding the scene of Riado's death.

"This is the scene of a brutal suicide. Young Riado Urayo jumped off the top of the ten-story clock tower of Yuraketki High school. Detectives are investigating this death rather quickly because they would like to connect this suicide to the disappearance of Sasune Yurigishi," the reporter announced. Kuroki turned off the TV, "This is perfect, no one suspects a thing from me now, and I can kill whoever I want." Kuroki suddenly started to hear footsteps coming from his room upstairs. 'There shouldn't be anyone here,' Kuroki thought. Kuroki stood from his chair and quickly levitated off the floor and floated to the staircase by his front door. He then heard another footstep come from his room so he slowly crept his way up the stairs and soon enough he was in front of the closed door of his room. He quickly started to feel a terrifying feeling of a presence in his room when he reached for the doorknob, "What the hell is that! This presence is over-whelming!" Kuroki said to himself. He got his head together and thrust open the room door when he turned the knob and to his surprise, there was a beautiful woman sitting on his bed wearing black leather Capri pants, and a sleeveless black shirt under a leather jacket. He then noticed that her eyeballs were black and her pupils were orange, "Who… What are you?" Kuroki asked her.

" I'm your trainer sent by Suramake. My name is Murayune, but you can call me Yuni," she answered in a calm but chilling voice.

"So Suramake sent you to train me? You've got to be kidding; I can't get better with a woman trainer. But I'm not complaining, if you weren't so evil in the eyes, I'd swear you were a goddess," Kuroki said as his eyes ogled Yuni.

"I'm flattered but I don't have time to be flirting with the likes of you. I came here strictly to train you." There was a clam silence Yuni looked down at the floor then looked back at Kuroki. "I don't even see what Suramake sees in you. He's willing to claim that you are prince material."

'Where do you get off?! You know how many angelic presences I've decimated this week alone?" Kuroki snapped back.

'Yes I do. I've been watching you for some time. You have all the potential in the world to become one of the greatest presences in all three worlds. I recognized it when I saw you train. But you need more knowledge to reach you maximum height."

"Well teach me then Yuni," Kuroki ordered.

"Fine, but I need you to pass a little initiation test," Yuni said with a huge grin.

"What do I have to do?" Kuroki looked up in confusion.

"You have to defeat a level 4 earth presence then you have to hit me with a deadly blow," answered Yuni.

Kuroki grew an evil smirk, "I'll complete those with ease."

"Oh really, show me now then, if you're so confident."

Kuroki quickly charged forth with his left hand cocked back aimed at Yuni, "Death Force Strike!" he yelled and when he got close to Yuni, he swung his arm, but she vanished as soon as the punch was about to make contact with her. Kuroki was surprised all looked rapidly around the room for her, "Where did she go?"

"You thought I was going to get his with such a basic attack? I told you that I've been watching, so you'll have to come up with a new move," she appeared behind him. "Which is why you're going to fight a level 4 presence. When you defeat him, I want you to drink the essence from his blood and once you do you will earn powers of a level 4 demonic presence. Powers of traveling through shadows, conjuring lightning, and a developed ability based on your former soul."

"All that, I'm ready now then. Take me to this Earth Presence so I can chop its head off and drink from his skull," Kuroki said with an evil smile.

"Take my hand, I'll demonstrate to you what power awaits you," said Yuni, then Kuroki walked over to her and grabbed her left hand as she had it raised toward him. She stood and both of them started to sink into the shadows below them.

"It feels as though my body is being pulled inside out?" Kuroki started to feel a shiver down his spine.

"It feels like that, but you'll get used to it," Yuni answered.

They were quickly through the shadows before Kuroki knew it. He looked around and noticed that they were under a highway bridge that was about 5 blocks away from his school. He heard nothing but cars driving fast as he looked up at the bridge then he looked in front of himself and noticed a large man wearing a blue jogging suit, sitting on the ground in a meditated state.

"Who is he Yuni?" Kuroki asked as stared at the man

"He is Zunikuban. An earth presence that has only one mind set, to kill anyone who comes to fight him. You have to kill him, but be careful. He is a level 4 presence," Yuni answered.

"No problem, I'll have his head in three minutes," Kuroki charged toward Zunikuban, "Death Force Strike!" he yelled then struck Zunikuban in his left shoulder and blew a bloody hole through it. Kuroki lowered his arm with a smirk, but Zunikuban opened his eyes and was in no pain and Kuroki had a surprised look on his face when he saw that.

"Another challenger brought here by the Great Murayune a.k.a. Yuni. I will make quick work of you young warrior," Zunikuban said to Kuroki. His shoulder quickly healed and was back to normal. Then he backhanded Kuroki with his large right arm and Kuroki fell and rolled backwards away from him.

Kuroki struggled to get back on his legs and when he stood they wobbled in weary pain, "You think I ca be killed just as quick as you can snap you fingers don't you? Well watch this." From Kuroki's right arm, a long silver guillotine blade with a large black handle, and black fur that was between the handle and the blade at the end of it grew out of it. The blade dropped to the ground, Kuroki's right arm dripped blood from where the blade came out as he grabbed it and lifted it. "I call this my ultimate weapon, The Lost Paradise Guillotine."

"What the Hell is that piece of trash? You call that a weapon? It's more like junkyard scrap," Zunikuban said humorously and laughed.

"That power of Kuroki's is a Level 5 angelic presence ability, how did he learn it?' Yuni thought to herself as she watched from a distance.

Kuroki raised his guillotine high over his head, "Lost Paradise Clash!" he yelled out then slammed the guillotine on the ground in front of him and a black light headed straight toward Zunikuban as it tore a straight line through the ground. When the light got to Zunikuban it split into two and one of them went to his right the other one went to his left.

"What is this?" asked Zunikuban.

The light suddenly turned around and each headed towards Zunikuban who hadn't noticed. They came under him and collided causing a he explosion that erupted under Zunikuban and blew his body to shreds. The body pieces rained down as the explosion clamed then dispersed.

Kuroki turned around and looked at Yuni, "So how did I do?" he asked her.

"You were magnificent. I think I underestimated what level you are. You should be level 5 you just don't have all the abilities of a demonic presence of this level for some reason," Yuni answered.

"I don't want to stop now, I want to fight a heavenly presence now so I can…" Kuroki and Yuni started to here a distorted whistling sound through the air. They looked into the sky behind them and saw a shining arrow hurdle toward them fast and they quickly jumped into the air. The arrow struck the ground where they was standing and the whole area exploded in debris and ashes. A huge gust of wind from the explosion then blew Kuroki and Yuni out of the air. The highway bridge was caught in the explosion and in an instated was turned into ashes along with the cars on it. Traffic stopped on the roads that were connected to the bridge.

Kuroki was on his stomach on top of some gravel and he could barely move. Then a man landed on the ground in front of Kuroki wearing a whit suit, white loafers, and holding a white crossbow in his left hand. Kuroki looked at the man's face and saw that it was Jura.

"Jura, what the hell are you doing?" Kuroki asked in agony.

"I am correcting the sins that you've committed by killing you Kuroki," Jura answered with an emotionless face. Then he kicked Kuroki under his chin and Kuroki stood for a moment and Jura quickly raised his crossbow and shot Kuroki in his chest. The crossbow went though with ease. Kuroki turned from the force and landed face first into the ground, his eyes were rolled to the back of his head. Jura walked two steps forward and aimed his crossbow over Kuroki's body and at his head.

"This is the end of you," Jura said then began to pull the trigger, but Yuni appeared in front of him and kicked the crossbow out of Jura's hand then kicked him in his stomach and Jura flew backwards, away from Yuni and Jura then landed harshly on the ground.

"Not tonight who ever you are," Yuni said to Jura then picked up Kuroki and quickly dropped into a shadow.

Jura got up and looked into the sky, "Don't worry Riado, I'll get him."

At Kuroki's house, in his room, Yuni stepped out of a shadow that was over his bed with him over her right shoulder. She stood on the bed and laid Kuroki softly upon it. Then she hopped down off of the bed and landed on the floor softly. The nighttime darkness filled the room and Yuni leaned over Kuroki's face, as he was barely breathing and still unconscious. Then she locked her lips with his and her lips started to shine.

'Kiss of Life,' she thought to herself.

The bed started to shake and Kuroki's body started to vibrate. His chest then jumped upward and he opened his eyes. Yuni unlocked her lips with Kuroki's then stared into his eyes that were a cold hazel.

Kuroki started to smile at Yuni, "I didn't know you could do stuff like that."

"Kuroki that doesn't matter right now. What matters is the guy that just attacked us," Yuni said as she blushed.

"It does matter, and so does your powers, it seems as though you know how to revive someone with a kiss. So it's safe to say that you could cause someone death with your kiss as well?" Kuroki asked, still with a big smile on his face.

"Do you want to find out, or do you want to tell me who that guy was that attacked us?" Yuni answered with a question.

"Fine, the GUY that attacked us was my friend Jura. I don't know how he has possession of a presence but he does," Kuroki got out of his bed, brushing pass Yuni and sat in a chair that was next to his window. Then he stared out of it.

"He wielded a heavenly presence. My guess is that he is possessed by someone you killed recently that wants you dead and has convinced your friend Jura that you have to be killed," Yuni looked at Kuroki in concern.

"I know who is in his body, my old friend Riado. I killed him earlier today and apparently he wants his revenge before he goes into heaven."

Yuni smirked at Kuroki as he still stared out of his window, "Kuroki, I think that you think you can take that guy on. Well you can't, he is too powerful for you right now. You guillotine sword and your fists aren't going to help you this time."

"That's what you think Yuni!" Kuroki stood up from his chair still looking out of the window, "Have faith in me. I've got one more trick up my sleeve and I guarantee that it's going to kill Jura, even if it kills me."

"If you feel that strong then the best thing I can do is just tell you good luck, because I'm assuming that you don't want my help," Yuni said.

"That's right," Kuroki suddenly saw Jura standing in the middle of the street in front of Kuroki's house. Then Jura looked up at Kuroki and Kuroki stared back. Jura levitated a little off the ground then quickly flew down the street. Kuroki opened his window then jumped out of it and levitated off the ground and followed Jura, and Yuni drifted behind him.

Minutes later, Jura stopped at an empty field then turned to face Kuroki who had stopped a couple of yards behind him. Yuni stood yards away and between the both of them and watched.

"So I guess your ready to die now Kura," Jura said, calling Kuroki by his nickname in humor.

Kuroki rushed toward Jura but Jura reached down on the dark ground and picked up Kuroki's sword. Kuroki stopped in his tracks.

"You left this behind today," Jura threw the big guillotine sword at Kuroki and Kuroki caught it with both of his hands and it was in front of his face blocking his view. Then when Kuroki lowered his sword down and held it in his left hand, Jura quickly jumped into his face and punched Kuroki in the face with his right fist. Kuroki fell down and laid on his back flatly with his word in his hand still. Kuroki sat up to his knees swiftly and tried to cut Jura's legs with his sword, but Jura flipped out the way and in a full motion, kicked Kuroki under his chin while he flipped and landed on his feet a couple of yards away from Kuroki. Kuroki leaned back with his knees bent and his back on the ground once again.

'This is going to be tough,' Kuroki thought to himself as he laid flat.

Yuni watched now in concern of Kuroki's condition, 'I see right now that Kuroki will not be able to win this fight,' she thought.

To Be Continued………..


End file.
